


Klance On The Spot

by RawrForRiku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dorks, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Punk, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Writing Exercise, i live for awkward keith, keith is punk af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrForRiku/pseuds/RawrForRiku
Summary: Essentially, this is a collection of writing exercises/prompts that I find. Most, if not all, will be klance.





	1. Free Writing (10 mins) - Keith You Punk Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I only edited parts of this (I wasn't really supposed to at all BUUUUT). This writing exercise was to sit down for 10 minutes and just write whatever came to mind. Of course I had to make it klance related lol.
> 
> Also it ended up having punk!keith because I thrive on punk keith. (I really wanna do a pastel lance and punk keith au. I'd die of happiness.)
> 
> Writing prompt:   
> Person A: How do you feel?  
> Person B: Like I got hit by a car.  
> Person A: Well, good news, it wasn't a car. Bad news, it was me.

 

    It was just after third period when his fate became reality. His death was unavoidable now. 

    Lance had been trying to escape a group of obnoxious football players in his class by bounding out the door into the hall, his book bag half hazardly slung across his back. The bell had just rang when he rounded the corner and slammed straight into someone. At least he thought it was someone. It almost felt like a brick wall. 

    They both landed on the floor with a loud thud as papers scattered across the floor. The boy he’d run into groaned and rubbed at his forehead while people cleared out from the halls to grab to lunch.

    “Shit,” Lance cursed scrambling to set down his bookbag and pushed himself onto his knees to pluck the papers off the floor, “I’m so so sorry.” It just had to be Keith Kogane he’d run into. The guy was notorious for starting fights and  _ always _ finishing them. And if you didn’t know his reputation already, you could feel the ‘fuck-off’ vibes by his look. Black jeans, black hair, black v-neck, black leather boots and leather gloves. Hell, the guy even had small black gauges and a tattoo winding down his wrist.

    Lance would be lying if he said he didn’t find that attractive, though... 

    Lance tried to ignore Keith’s stare as he crawled across the filthy floor to pick up the rest of the papers. Maybe he’d let him off with a warning or something. Lance would bash his head into a wall if he got caught in another fight. His mom had already sworn to send him to a private school if he was the cause of anymore funny-business or roughhousing incidents. 

    “You know you don--” Keith started with a frown.

    “I promise I’ll get out of your way, I really didn’t mean to…” he was suddenly cut off by a deeper, cocky voice.

    “Well looky here, boys,” an upperclassman drawled, “Found the runaway.”

    Lance cursed under his breath and cast a glance at Keith. His luck was just splendid today. 

    “C’mon, man,” Lance sighed, picking his bookbag off the floor and straightening to his full height, “I really can’t be caught in anymore fights or I’ll--”   
    His classmate laughed while a couple of kids in his “gang” snorted at him.

    “A fight? It wouldn’t even be a fight. It’d just be me kicking your ass,” he smirked, drawing nearer. The fear of being transferred to another school slowly seeped out of Lance, pure frustration filling the space in its wake.

    “One time, dude. I flirted with your girlfriend  _ one time _ , nearly two years ago, and you’re still after me for it? Why can’t you fuck off already?” he said, his eyebrows furrowing over his eyes dangerously. A muscle jumped in the senior’s jaw, his upper arms flexing from his curling fists.

    “You really wanna go there, McClain?” he spat, winding back his arm. Lance merely clenched his jaw and squared his chest, refusing to fight back but not willing to back down either. Then the teen’s fist flew. “I’m gonna make sure you don’t forget who--”

    Then there was a blur of white from the corner of his eye. And silence. And a sickening crunch. Lance blinked down confusedly at the senior as he cupped his hands over his face, writhing on the floor.

    “Pathetic,” a voice, Keith’s voice, muttered. Lance looked over owlishly at the boy who stood beside him. His hair had been tousled from the fall, but still looked as if he were some male model ready for a photoshoot. What kind of sorcery… 

    The upperclassmen gang shot them dirty looks as they carried off their precious football star to the nurse. It took one punch from Keith to shut them up. Why had that never worked when Lance did it? 

    He realized how bad that sounded after he thought it. But… maybe this guy wasn’t as bad as he’d heard...

    “Thank you for... ah, wait!” Lance called after Keith as the guy walked away. There was a subtle limp in his step that Lance didn’t miss. He jogged towards his punk classmate, catching up in no time. “Hey, are you okay?” 

    He was met with silence.

    “Listen, I really didn’t mean to run into you, man. Come onn,” he whined.

    “I know you didn’t. It’s fine. Forget about it,” Keith said shortly. Lance rolled his eyes and pointed down at his leg.

    “It’s obviously not fine when you’re limping. How do you feel?”

    Keith gave him a side look and deadpanned, “Like I got hit by a car.”

    Lance scratched the back of his neck, staring down at his feet as they walked to the cafeteria.

    “Well… good news, it wasn’t a car,” he smiled sheepishly, “Bad news, it was me.” Keith’s lips twitched almost into a smile. “Would you, uh, wanna sit with me at lunch?”

    The almost smile dropped immediately, his eyes widening.

    “N-no thanks, I’m leaving,” he said hurriedly, rounding the corner to head to the exit. Keith heard Lance calling out to him again, but he was already pushing the door open, sneaking to the side of the building to calm his palpitating heart. “Idiot... I wish you’d ran into me sooner…”

    Keith smiled to himself, pressing his gloved palm over the warm spot in his chest, willing it to never go away.


	2. Icecream

Lance is normally a pro when it comes to flirting, alright. Pick up lines? Got ‘em. Smooth words? Got ‘em. Seductive voice? Hell yes. 

At least, that’s what he likes to think.

But now, as Keith is leaning over the other side of dining room table, eyes half lidded, voice amused but deep and scratchy, Lance truly believes he’s going to melt into the floor. 

“Beg for it,” he breathes huskily. Yep, that’s it. There goes his brain, now a puddle of goo. He’s completely forgotten what they were even talking about. That is until Keith brings the icecream cone up to his mouth, threatening to lick a stripe up the side.

This tease war has been going on for weeks, making them both sexually frustrated to no end, both too stubborn to give into the other. If Lance had a dollar for every time one of their teammates had told them to “get a room,” he’s almost positive he’d have enough money to buy Zarkon’s ship.

Though as it looks now, Lance just might be the one to call it quits and ravish Keith right here and now on the table.

‘ _ That’d be one dessert I most definitely wouldn’t be missing out on _ ,’ he thinks to himself, his eyes hungrily soaking in every inch of Keith’s exposed skin. His dark blue eyes, his pale lips, his collar bones poking out beneath his black v-neck. And he most certainly doesn’t miss that pink tongue poking out to catch the white droplets of melted icecream.

“ _ Please, _ Keith,” he whines, “I haven’t had icecream in… oh my god how long has it been…? Keeeeeith.” Lance slides his hands across the table as Keith leans further back.

“You just ruined the moment. And nope. Not until you admit defeat,” he says defiantly, taking an enormous bite off the top.

“No!” he shouts, lunging for the icecream. Keith leans back in his seat as far as he can go until Lance is literally crawling across the table and into his lap. Their position distracts Keith long enough for Lance to snatch the icecream away and hold it up triumphantly. “Mine now, mullet,” he says with a wicked smirk and makes a show of licking a long stripe between the swirls.

“Whatever. I bought it for you anyways,” he mutters, settling his hands on Lance’s waist. He plays with the hem of his jeans, his thumbs dipping beneath the waistband to rub circles into his hips bones. “Now where’s my dessert, hmm?” he whispers against Lance’s throat, his breath sending chills up his spine. His tongue teasingly snakes across his skin to get a taste of his boyfriend.

“You can only have  _ my icecream _ if you make me scream for yours,” Lance purrs. Keith snorts at his ridiculous pick up line.

“Could you’ve come up with anything worse than that?”

“Possibly. Want me to try?”

“No.”

“Then that means my line worked, mullet,” he winks. Keith shakes his head with a sigh, wondering what he’s gonna do with this boy.

Besides give him exactly what he wished for, that is.


End file.
